


Manservant - Logan’s Week. (Day 4: Logince)

by Nightlovechild



Series: Sanders Side Smut Challenge [18]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Anal Play, Blood, Blow Jobs, Day 4, Fighting Kink, Knife Play, Logince - Freeform, M/M, NSFW, Roleplay, Rutting, logan's week, sanderssidessmutmonth, sanderssidessmutmonth2018
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-12
Updated: 2018-12-12
Packaged: 2019-09-16 18:48:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,118
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16959540
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nightlovechild/pseuds/Nightlovechild
Summary: [Roleplay] Logan is a good servant and especially loves his place at his Prince’s feet, kneeling before Roman’s throne and sucking him off as the Prince whispers praise to him.





	Manservant - Logan’s Week. (Day 4: Logince)

“Are we done yet? It’s such a beautiful day outside. I think I saw some nymphs with some special wood that I would like to examine.” Roman groused while straining to see the nearly exposed males running between the trees from his seat on the huge throne.

“Nearly done, My liege. There’s a new blacksmith in the realm and he wishes to seek your approval to design military arms. Your man-servant has the examples.

“Very well. Make this quick.” Roman shifted in his seat and fussed with his clothes to hide his excitement then waved his hand for the court to continue.

“The court recognizes Prince Roman’s personal servant. Bring your request forward.”

Logan quickly rolled his eyes at the grandeur he had to incur during these sessions. But their bedroom adventures had quickly become dull. Roman blamed it on Logan’s high sex drive, Logan had to agree. But the situation wasn’t as disaster as Roman had predicted. Logan excelled at this sexual “make believe” due to rolling up each character with the motives and skills. It was like a mystery in reverse. Logan had all the clues but his Roman held the tale. Logan finally had a second circumstance that gave him tingles.

Swiftly, Logan transversed the distance of the full size reception room with his eyes lowered. Kneeling at the end of the plush carpet with ease. Like a respectable manservant, he waited for further orders. His eyes only flicking up for stolen glances at Roman in all his glory.

Roman’s bare chest gleamed with a light sheen of sweat. The tropical heat of the summer palace forced the Prince into eye pleasing bareness. Red silk was wrap around the prince’s hips which flowed into a long white gauzy skirt which flowed over his tan and well toned legs. The edges of the translucent material were trimmed in gold thread and his slippers were made out of a soft cotton silk blend. Prince Roman looked like a god come to earth to devour them all.

“Do you enjoy looking up my skirt, manservant? Or are you going to bring these glorious knives I keep hearing about?” Roman called out louder than necessary. The court of nobles, in their additionally scantily clad summer attire, laughed along.

Logan’s jaw tighten as he got to his feet and climbed the dias. The breeze from the large windows made the soft cotton pants and vest Logan was dawning to blow in the wind. A chill running through him at Roman’s stare.

Roman smirked he always loved seeing Logan respond. To the game, to the environment or to his own touches. Refocusing, Roman held his hands out in a gesture to let Logan continue.

Delicately opening the closure and unfolding the leather roll across his forearms, Logan held out a variety of beautiful and comely steel.

Roman tried to steady his hands as he pulled the blades out to inspect them. Some were shaped like dragon’s fangs. Others had a spring release so it went from demure to deathly in a flash. One blade gleamed with a rainbow sheen that made Roman whimper behind closed lips.

“You are right these pieces are worth nothing. You clearly don’t approve? You’re only at half mast my prince.” Logan nodded at Roman’s excitement and let his leg brush Roman’s thigh as he turned away. Half chuckling when the gauzy material shifted when Roman’s cock twitched with want. Roman hand flashing out to catch Logan’s wrist.

“It’s not that I don’t approve. It’s just how can I know a blades worth if it’s temper has yet to be tested.” Roman said as he twirled the rainbowed needle point knife. “Kneel manservant.”

Rage poured through Logan at the way Roman had said manservant was so crass and so on point that everyone in the court had heard the royal command. The brain scolded as the self righteous prince tried to pull him to his knees by his wrist.

Carefully rolling up the other knives Logan leaned in, “Roman, my prince, I am your other half. I demand some goddamn respect and I refuse to go to my knees…in front of these commoners.”

The royal attendant made made choking noises as he tried to swallow the manservant’s verdict.

The echoing murmur of disconnect was rising through the court, Roman needed to regain control and fast. He watched as Logan swallowed hard as stood from the throne, holding the knife out, forcing his servant to back up a step or two.

“You must be dealt with. No one disobeys my orders. Not in my palace! Not in my very own throne room!” Roman growled.

“I am very terribly sorry my liege I will order him dealt with right away.” the attendant scrapped and bowed, getting closer to Logan, a pair of manacles in hand

A possessiveness roared inside Roman at the sight. Waving his hand and the attendant vanish into smoke.

“By official decree, everyone is to leave this room and not enter again until I walk out those doors.” Roman roared. Holding the knife aloft, indicating the massive golden doors then flitted the knife back to his servant’s throat.

Quick feet lead everyone out of the room but only the brave stole backward glances. With a hollow metal clunk the doors to the reception room were locked in. And so was Logan fate.

“Why must you fight me tooth and nail? You simply had to go to your knees.” Roman swung the weight of the irradiance blade in his hand tapping each side of the brain’s throat. Logan didn’t flinch.

“I will not be your “Yes-Man”. I will not bow to your every whim because it crossed your mind. Absolute power corrupts absolutely all. You must be reminded that you serve your people as well.” Logan corrected his glasses and stepped closer to Roman’s blade. The sharp steel drawing red droplets at ran like sweat.

“I will fall upon your sword if it keeps you from falling on it yourself.”

Roman was breathing hard. Taking in the passion and love etched into Logan’s stoic face as the blood stretched down his chest in the thinnest line. Roman was so hard it hurt. Whipping away the blade, Roman spun it around, bowing at the waist, and offered the handle of the deadly blade to Logan.

“Then show me the temper of your steel, my love.”

Logan seized the blade and pushed Roman back onto his throne. Watching Roman fall with an “oomph” made Logan’s heart speed up. They had reached his favor part in their play. Logan cupped the side of Roman’s face as he leaned in.

“You allow this title to inflate your ego until it clouds your vision.” Logan suddenly tilted the royal’s crown down until he couldn’t see.

“You let your mouth seize control of you.” Logan stroke Roman’s face until he reached his lips. Softly parting his lips with his thumb.

“I afraid someone might cut your tongue out one of these days.” He worked Roman’s mouth open. Letting the Prince moan and suck on his thumb.

“What a shame if that person wasn’t me.” Pulling out his thumb Logan swiftly pressed the flat of the blade to Roman’s soft pink tongue.

Groaning around the tempered steel, Roman’s hips jerked up and stopped. Even without needing to open his eyes, The royal knew he must keep perfectly still or run the risk of Logan cutting him in an unintended way. His hands gripping at the arms of the metal chair until his knuckles were white. His feet planted to the marble flooring. Fighting with himself not to thrust his hips again as Logan carefully tapped the deadly blade against his tongue. The danger made his cock twitch and his ass clench in desperation.

“But when you command me to kneel before you because you are the prince! That proves to me how scared you are. You need me.” Logan meticulously withdrew the multi colored knife from the wet heat of his lover’s mouth and moved into for a kiss. Letting his free hand cup Roman’s erect cock.

“I keep you in check so you don’t become the huge dick I know you are. Sometimes.” Logan lips captured Roman’s kissing him passionately.

Continuing to fondle Roman through the sheer material, Logan brought his other hand with the needlepoint blade back into play. Dragging the blade down Roman’s jawline to his prominent collarbone. Logan hummed at how his hand was now damp with precome. Logan’s determination on full view to Roman; even with his eyes closed.

“Y-you dare to d-efy me?” Roman moaned as the steel cut across his chest. Roman was living for every minute of Logan’s undivided attention. The way Logan tracked blood dripped down his abdomen with blade tip. At how Logan’s breathing was deeper, almost panting with lust of the control he was wielding. How Logan’s hand cupped him low; low enough that the tips of Logan’s fingers were brushing against the cleft of his buttocks.

“I will defy you. I will defile you. I will take you kicking and screaming to where you want to be in life. Because your dreams matter to me.” Logan confessed with fire in his voice.

“YOU ARE…completely right.” Roman started to bellow but relented into the sweetest tone. Hands slowly leaving the arms of the throne, Roman pushed his crown back up on his head.

Squinting against the bright light, Logan’s gloriously handsome face came into view first. A terrifying smile on his face. Victory always agreed with Logan the prince thought wistfully. Roman’s hands gently wrapped around the wrist holding the blade, just holding his love and his lover’s blade against his skin.

“I would be lost without you. No great ruler ever succeeds with a court of jesters posing as yes men. You are the very voice I cling to and run from. Because, my love you wield the truth better than you wield a blade. And that’s saying something.” Roman’s hands caressed up Logan’s arm until the blade clattered to the floor several feet away from them.

“Tell me more.” Logan whispered with reverence.

“Your strategy plans surpasses my greatest advisor. Your mental endurance puts my squires to shame.” Roman held Logan’s hands tight to his chest so Logan could even feel the truth of his words.

Logan’s legs won’t hold him upright anymore. The truth and the Dom-space is too much for him to bare. Falling to his knees, Roman catches him and summons a pillow for Logan to kneel on. Logan nuzzles against Roman’s cock. Roman clicks his fingers making Logan sigh happily as their clothing disappeared.

Gently stroking Roman’s cock, Logan kisses and sucks on his balls. Once his prince’s fingers wind into his hair does Logan work his way up underside of his cock. Swirling his tongue around the top and sliding down as Roman continues, pulling tighter.

“Look at my beautiful servant, always focused and attentive.” Roman moaned as Logan suckled on his tip trying to bring out the taste as he longed for.

“I easily rule my kingdom with you by my side. With a hundred of you I could rule the world because you are so fucking incredible.

Those words snap any control Logan had left. Positioning his arms under Roman’s legs to pull him closer, Logan sunk all the way down, his glasses pressing into Roman’s abs. Each slide of his mouth over the prince’s shaft, Logan took him in until Roman was a moaning mess.

“So f-fucking good. G-going to risk breaking those glasses just to get me off.” Roman wrapped his fingers deep in Logan’s soft hair as the other nodded and pressed deeper. When Logan came up for air, Roman lifted the frames from Logan’s face. Massaging over the red marks on the brain’s face.

“You are amazing and gorgeous. Did you know that?” Logan whimpered as his hip rocked forward against nothing. Roman moved his leg between Logan’s so he could have something to rut against. Feeling how hard Logan was and how his wet tight mouth was taking him so well. Roman couldn’t help but to keep the sweet compliments up. Groaning around Roman’s cock Logan started coming against his leg. Roman moaned and filled his wonderful servant’s throat. Logan swallowed everything Roman had to offer.

Pulling back Logan wiped his mouth and crawled into Roman’s lap as the throne room dissolved and it was just the two of them cuddling on Roman’s bed in his bedroom.

“See I told you needed to let off a bit steam?”

“Your assume was correct. It was everything I needed, My prince.”

“I love to be of service, My love.”


End file.
